


To Kill a Mockingnerd

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: skimmorse if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just watched Skye nearly get shot, Bobbi only wanted to find somewhere to cry in peace. She did not expect to have to talk to Jemma for the first time since the scientist had gotten the upper hand and knocked her out.</p>
<p>Bobbi didn't want to be alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill a Mockingnerd

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @strangelypensieve one of my tumblr friends for the name of the fic. You can find her on here at knee_knee. I highly recommend her stuff. 
> 
> This one shot was NOT meant to be this sad, but oops? This is more Mockingnerd but Skimmorse undertones because why choose when you can have ALL THREE OF THEM TOGETHER.

Bobbi didn't know what to expect when she saw Jemma. They hadn't spoken since she'd tricked the taller woman, something Bobbi couldn't help but be impressed by. Jemma's lying skills had become admirable, if not a little scary. Considering she'd almost just watched Skye get shot, a conversation with Jemma was not on her list of things she wanted to do. In fact it was probably on the list of things she most definitely did not want to even touch. 

 

Unfortunately it seemed Jemma had other ideas, and on her way out of a meeting that involved tearing her so called team apart, she bumped into her. Well, more like Jemma came speeding down the hallway hell bent on talking to Bobbi. Bobbi sighed internally, wasn't someone supposed to keep her in one spot? 

 

"Can I help you, Simmons?" Bobbi tried to stay stoic and professional. Considering she was about five seconds from breaking down, she needed a deep breath. Jemma seemed even angrier about it. 

 

"How could you?" Jemma hissed, her eyes glassy. Oh no, Bobbi couldn't do it. If Jemma started crying, she was going to start crying. She was losing the people she cared about. Trip was dead, Hunter couldn't trust her, Skye had almost gotten shot before disappearing to God knows where, and then Jemma was going the same way as Hunter.

 

"I did what I thought was right." Bobbi said curtly. A rehearsed answer she wasn't sure she even believed in anymore. If anything happened to one of her team, especially Skye and Jemma, Bobbi never would have forgiven herself. 

 

"By betraying the team." Ouch, Bobbi cringed, that hurt. 

 

"I-.....I'm sorry Jemma." The apology fell from her lips, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She meant it sincerely but apologies were useless anymore. Jemma knew that too.

 

"You're sorry?! Bobbi we trusted you, _I_ trusted you. Now half of _our_ team is missing and you're working with the people who destroyed it!" Jemma was angrier and more upset than Bobbi had seen before. Her heart clenched in her chest. She had an urge to reach out for Jemma but she fought it back. 

 

"I didn't intend for this to happen." Bobbi said, her voice cracking slightly. Jemma seemed caught off guard. A flash of something disappeared from her eyes, but Bobbi didn't recognize it.  Stepping back, Bobbi prepared to move around Jemma. She wasn't going to cry in front of her. Bobbi was stronger than that, she didn't need to show her weakness. She'd retreat to somewhere she could express her emotions privately. She just wasn't a robot. 

 

"Bobbi." Jemma tried to hold her in her spot, but Bobbi found her self shoving past. Compared to Bobbi, Jemma was tiny and Bobbi accidentally used too much force. Jemma stumbled, her eyes widening in shock as she steadied herself on the wall. Bobbi watched, unable to believe she'd just done that. Then Jemma's face hardened and a lump grew in Bobbi's throat. Bobbi swallowed it down before she started walking off, she couldn't look Jemma in the eye anymore. 

 

It was better that way, pushing people away. She wasn't going to let SHIELD use her against her team anymore. They were her family and after Calderon almost shot Skye, her loyalties were shaken. Skye, Jemma and her team would come first. 

 

"Trip would be so ashamed!" Jemma called after her and Bobbi flinched. It stopped her in her tracks. That was the straw that broke the camels back and the tears started coming. Her body shook with sobs as she hurried off, Jemma calling her name behind her. She'd lost Jemma too.

 

She had no one left. 


End file.
